300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2019.04.28
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- Reporting System (Beta Version) is now online Source: HERE At present, for players who passively abuse the game or treat the game poorly, 300 Official Team has finally launched the reporting system (the current reporting system we knew). When the players who negatively treat the game meet the requirement determined by the reporting system, those players will be banned from the game for a fixed period of time, if they are reported again after the ban was lifted and the system deems them to meet the requirement for being banned again, their banning period will be extended. The players who were banned will be unable to login for 7 days / 30 days / 360 days / permanent when they were banned for the 1st / 2nd / 3rd / 4th times. The 300 Official Team will also publish the list of those players on a regular basis. As the ban system is in the testing phase, the official team will regularly check the list of reported players based on the system and manual process with the ban system. During the test, the official will also continuously optimize the conditions for the program to determine the action against reported players automatically. After confirmation that the reported players are deemed guilty, the official team will directly perform the ban processing. Here, all players please maintain a positive game attitude, seriously treat each game of "300 Heroes" with respect and jointly guard the game environment together. Everyone is welcome to use the reporting system to participate in the fight against those bad players and work together to maintain a good game environment! The 300 Heroes Official Team has been working hard to provide a better game environment for the majority of players, and they're very grateful to everyone for their support. Finally, we will show the list of all bad players who were banned from the game for 7 days (1st time). Everyone can check their game record in the 300report website to see whenever the system really work or not '->300report.jumpw.com/list.html?name=(Player Name)<-' List of Banned Players ---- Adjustments *Basic attack range increased from 500 to 550. *''Machine Gun Mode Q: ''No longer interrupts Black Rock Shooter's movement upon activation. *''Machine Gun Mode Q: ''The additional attack range reduced from 70/90/110/130/150 to 20/40/60/100. *''Machine Gun Mode Q: ''The attack from this skill can now damage primary target with magic immunity, but it will not deal any damage against additional targets with magic immunity. *''Machine Gun Mode Q: ''Mana cost reduced from 50/55/60/65/70 Mana to 40 Mana. *''Blue Feather W: ''Now can't activate True Blue Feather W without a stack of Bonded Heart. (previously, she can activate the 2nd cast without a stack of Bonded Heart for the sole purpose of ending the 1st cast effect) *''Blue Feather W: ''Upon activation, Black Rock Shooter will not automatically perform a basic attack on any target but executing her basic attack command on any target will allow her to perform a basic attack on them, but executing a basic attack on any target will forcefully end an untargetable effect from this skill after the attack. (Also adjusted her exclusive equipment in Eternal Battlefield to match with this change) *Basic attack range increased from 530 to 550. *''Humanity's Emotions: ''AP ratio of Madoka's basic attacks adjusted from [(15 + [Soul Gem stacks x 2])% of Madoka's Ability Power] to [(25 + Soul Gem stacks)% of Madoka's Ability Power]. (Also adjusted her exclusive equipment in Eternal Battlefield to match with this change) *''World of Miracle W: ''Base damage of each arrow increased from 30/45/60/75/90 to 40/65/90/115/140. *''World of Miracle W: ''Bonus damage of each arrow increased from AP + of Madoka's maximum Mana to AP + of Madoka's maximum Mana *''World of Miracle W: ''Halve the subsequent damage of arrows on the same target. *''Lamination of Cause & Effect E: ''The additional basic attack range from the active effect reduced from 70/90/110/130/150 to 50/70/90/110/130. *''Lamination of Cause & Effect E: ''The stacks of this skill's active effect is not consumed or deal bonus damage when attacking a target with magic immunity, but the attacks still grant bonus Movement Speed to Madoka. *''Lamination of Cause & Effect E: ''Mana Percent of active effect's bonus damage adjusted from 5% to 7%. *Base Movement Speed increased from 285 to 300. *''Hecate Q: ''When Sinon doesn't move for 2 seconds while in her Sniper mode, the next cast of this skill deals 2% extra damage, stacking up to 5 times (25%). *''Piercing Bullet E: ''AD ratio of the skill damage increased from AD to AD. *''Hecate R'' and Glock-18 R: ''No longer grants stacks for Liquor of Immortality upon activation. *Basic attack range increased from 530 to 550. *Basic attack range while using a sword from ''Singer Dark Sword Q increased from 130 to 150. *''Singer Dark Sword Q: ''Mana cost reduced from 80 Mana to 50 Mana. *''Singer Dark Sword Q: ''Now grants 2 counters for basic attacks to deal bonus damage of Gathered - King's Heart W upon activation. (Need to have at least 1 skill level of Limited - Primary Arms W / Gathered - King's Heart W) *''Limited - Primary Arms W: ''Cooldown increased from 8/7/6/5/4 seconds to 9/8/7/6/5 seconds. *''Limited - Primary Arms W: ''Adjusted the active effect as follows: *'Old Effect: '''Inori's next basic attack immediately activates the passive effect of this skill. *'New Effect: Resets Inori's basic attack animation and Inori shoots a single bullet that pierces through the target, dealing 40/70/100/130/160 + Bonus AD physical damage to the target and all enemies on the bullet path. *Gathered - King's Heart W: 'Cooldown increased from 8/7/6/5/4 seconds to 9/8/7/6/5 seconds. *Gathered - King's Heart W: ''Adjusted the active effect as follows: *'Old Effect: '''Inori's next basic attack immediately activates the passive effect of this skill. *'New Effect: Resets Inori's basic attack animation and Inori swings her weapon to strike all nearby enemies, dealing 70/105/140/175/210 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit. *Prayer of Rewind Q: 'Homura can now pick a weapon on the ground while within the state of magic immunity. *Betrayal of Miracle W: ''Now Homura holds a random weapon (excluding M249 Light Machine Gun) after teleportation (need to have at least 1 skill level of Prayer of Rewind Q). *''Betrayal of Miracle W: ''The additional Mana cost for casting RPG Rocket Launcher (RPG-7 or AT-4 Bazooka) W adjusted from 30% for each additional rocket to 15% for each additional rocket. *''Blades of All Creations Q: ''The active effect of both defensive and offensive stances no longer interrupts Altair's movement upon activation. *''Cause & Effect W: ''The switching between defensive and offensive stances no longer interrupts Altair's movement upon activation. *''The Vicissitudes of Fortune E: ''No longer interrupts Altair's movement upon activation. *''Fate Reconstruction R: ''No longer interrupts Altair's movement upon activation. *''Night Battle Mode W: ''The Night Battle mode now also grants 20%/25%/30%/35%/40% bonus Attack Speed for 4 seconds. *''Icarus E: ''Cooldown reduction for each basic attack on enemy heroes reduced from 2 seconds to 1.5 seconds. *''Gorgon Monster: ''Adjusted the skill effect as follows: **'Old Effect: '''Medusa's basic attacks reduce target's Movement Speed by 8% for 0.75 seconds, stacking up to 5 times (40%). **'New Effect: Medusa's basic attacks reduce target's Movement Speed by 25% for 1.5 seconds (can't trigger on the same target more than once within 8 seconds). *Mystic Eyes of Petrification W: 'The delay before the trigger of the skill effect reduced from 2 seconds to 1.5 seconds. *Blood Temple E: ''Base skill damage on each hit reduced from 30/45/60/75/90 to 30/42/54/66/78. *''Infinite Slash W: ''Reduced the Attack Speed ratio for the reduction of this skill's cooldown. *''Cross Combo Q: ''The interval between each cast increased from 0.3 seconds to 0.5/0.45/0.4/0.35/0.3 seconds. *''Wormhole Shuttle R: ''Optimized the skill indicator to show the damage radius at the end of the charge direction. *''Wormhole Shuttle R: ''Can now dash to the specified location instead of a fixed maximum distance in a targeted direction. Reworks => Frankenstein Maiden's Chastity (少女贞节) Passive - '''Each cast of Frankenstein's skills restores Mana of all nearby teammates by 6/10/14/18. '''Galvanism Q (流电学) Cooldown: '''6 seconds '''Mana Cost: '''50/55/60/65/70 Mana '''Active - '''Frankenstein sends a wave of electrical current through the ground at his foe, dealing 80/130/180/230/280 + AP magic damage and stealing 14%/17%/20%/23%/26% Movement Speed from the target for 5 seconds. '''Overload W (电流过载) Cooldown: '''20/19/18/17/16 seconds '''Mana Cost: '''30 Mana '''Passive - '''When Frankenstein has not been damaged for 10/9/8/7/6 seconds, she is shielded by a layer of electrical current which absorbs damage up to 40/80/120/160/200 + of Frankenstein's maximum Health. When Frankenstein gains a new layer of electrical current, the new layer will replace the current one. '''Active - '''Frankenstein gains of Frankenstein's Armor bonus Armor for 5 seconds and refreshes her shield of electrical current once. Within the shield duration, each basic attack of Frankenstein reduces the cooldown of all other basic skills by 1 second. '''Lament of the Falsely Living E (空虚生者之叹息) Cooldown: '''7 seconds '''Mana Cost: '''60 Mana '''Active - '''Frankenstein slams the ground, dealing 60/100/140/180/220 + Armor magic damage to all nearby enemies and reducing their Attack Speed by 30%/35%/40%/45%/50% for 4 seconds. '''Blasted Tree (The Lightning Tree of Crucifixion) R (磔刑之雷树) Cooldown: '''130/115/100 seconds '''Mana Cost: '''100 Mana '''Active - '''Frankenstein charges toward the target area, dealing 200/300/400 + AP magic damage to all enemies within the area and knocking them up into the air for 1.5 seconds. => '''Kazane Hiyori Demeter (得墨忒耳) Passive - '''Hiyori increases 3% bonus Movement Speed on all allied heroes nearby. '''Passive - '''Each time Hoyori's level is increased, she permanently gains 1% bonus Movement Speed. '''Passive - '''Hiyori ignores unit collisions. '''Directional Cyclone Q (定向气旋) Cooldown: '''10 seconds '''Mana Cost: '''90/105/120/135/150 Mana '''Active - '''Hiyori summons a powerful whirlwind at her current location which charges up over 6 seconds. At the end of the duration, or upon reactivation, the whirlwind launches itself in the target direction, dealing 60/85/110/135/160 + AP magic damage to all enemies in its path and knocks them into the air. For each second it charges, it deals 20/30/40/50/60 bonus magic damage and travels further. Clicking this skill again will release the whirlwind early. '''Vacuum Cyclone W (旋真空气) Cooldown: '''15/14/13/12/11 seconds '''Mana Cost: '''45/50/55/60/65 Mana '''Active - '''Hiyori creates a cyclone at the center of the targeted area, the air in the area is pulled toward the center for 4 seconds, dealing 15/25/35/45/55 + AP magic damage to all enemies within the area, reducing their Movement Speed by 20% and applying a stack of '''Vacuum Cyclone every 0.5 seconds. When the stacks of Vacuum Cyclone reach 4 stacks, the target will be stunned for 1 second. Airflow Shield E (气流护罩) Cooldown: '''10 seconds '''Mana Cost: '''70/80/90/100/110 Mana '''Active - '''Hiyori grants a shield to an allied unit or turret for 5 seconds. The shield absorbs up to 80/120/160/200/240 + AP damage and grants 10/18/26/34/42 bonus Attack Damage and 10% bonus Ability Power until it breaks. (Using this skill on '''Barrier Generators in Eternal Battlefield grants a shield effect that can block 5 hits from basic attacks) Tempestuous Field R (暴风领域) Cooldown: '''120 seconds '''Mana Cost: '''150/225/300 Mana '''Active - '''Hiyori summons forth the might of the wind to knock surrounding enemies back and channels the skill to restore 100/150/200 + AP Health to all nearby allied units each second for 4 seconds. => '''Heracles Mad Enhancement (狂化) Fury - '''Heracles gains 5 Fury each time he lands a basic attack, increased to 10 Fury on critical strikes, and 10 Fury each time he kills an enemy. After not dealing or receiving damage for 5 seconds, Heracles loses 5 Fury per second. '''Passive - '''Heracles gains 0.35% critical strike chance per point of Fury he currently has, up to a maximum of 35% critical strike chance. '''Shooting the Hundred Heads (Nine Lives) Q (射杀百头) Cooldown: '14/13/12/11/10 seconds '''Mana Cost: '- '''Passive - '''Heracles gains 15/20/25/30/35 bonus Attack Damage. Each critical strike of Heracles's basic attack restores AD Health to himself. '''Active - '''Heracles consumes all of his Fury before using his weapon to smash the ground, causing a crack effect on the fan-shaped area in front of himself, dealing 60/90/120/150/180 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies within the area and slightly knocking them up. This skill deals additional damage by 1% for every 1 Fury Heracles consumes. '''Warcry W (战吼) Cooldown: '12 seconds '''Mana Cost: '- '''Active - '''Heracles mocks all nearby enemies, he decreases 20/35/50/65/80 Attack Damage of all nearby enemies for 4 seconds, and enemies with their backs turned also have their Movement Speed reduced by 30%/37.5%/45%/52.5%/60%. '''Whirlwind Slash E (旋风斩) Cooldown: '13/12/11/10/9 seconds '''Mana Cost: '- '''Active - '''Heracles spins through his enemies to a target location, dealing 70/100/130/160/190 + Bonus AD + AP physical damage to all enemies hit, and the damage can critically strike for 150% damage. For each target hit by critical damage from this skill, Heracles will automatically trigger the healing from the passive effect of ''Shooting the Hundred Heads (Nine Lives) Q once. Each critical strike of Heracles's basic attacks reduces this skill's cooldown by 2 seconds. The Twelve Labors (God Hand) R (十二试炼) Cooldown: '110/100/90 seconds '''Mana Cost: '- '''Passive - '''When Heracles takes magic damage, he gains 40/60/80 bonus Magic Resist. When Heracles takes physical damage, he gains 40/60/80 bonus Armor. The buff lasts for 3 seconds, has a 20-second interval, and both buffs share the same interval. '''Active - '''Heracles instantly gains 100% Damage Reduction upon activation, the reduction is reduced by 10% per second. => '''Tina Sprout Shenfield (仙费尔德) Passive - '''The target hit by Tina's skills will share their field of vision to Tina for 2 seconds. '''AX338 Q (AX338) Cooldown: '''10/9/8/7/6 seconds '''Mana Cost: '''40/45/50/55/60 Mana '''Active - '''Tina Shoots a sniper bullet in a line, dealing 80/115/150/185/220 + AP magic damage to the first enemy hit. '''Silent Killer W (黑风) Cooldown: '''4 seconds '''Mana Cost: '''40 Mana '''Active - '''Tina dashes in the direction of the cursor before replacing her next basic attack with a special attack that deals 55/90/125/160/195 + AD physical damage to the target and all enemies around the target, the damage dealt on additional targets can apply on-hit effects but can't critically strike. '''Detection Trap E (侦查陷阱) Cooldown: '''16/15/14/13/12 seconds '''Mana Cost: '''40/45/50/55/60 Mana '''Active - '''Tina places a trap at the target area that arms after a brief delay and lasts for up to 1 minutes. When sprung by an enemy, all enemies within the area is bound (immobilized) on the ground for 0.5/0.75/1/1.25/1.5 seconds and their field of vision is revealed for 12 seconds. '''Owl Model R (猫头鹰因子) Cooldown: '- seconds '''Mana Cost: '- 'Passive - '''Increases Tina's Movement Speed by 7%/8%/9% and Resistance (Armor & Magic Resist) by 10/20/30. '''Passive - '''Permanently strengthens all of her basic skills as follows: *'AX338 Q: 'The damage of the bullet is increased by its distance, for a maximum of 250% damage. *'Silent Killer W: 'For every 1% of target's missing Health, the target takes 2% extra damage from this skill, up to 100% extra damage at 50% missing Health. *'Detection Trap E: '''When the trap is sprung by an enemy, the trap will explode, causing 140/220/300 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit and reducing their Movement Speed by 25% for 2 seconds. => '''Heiwajima Shizuo Clenched Fist (拳头) Passive - '''Shizuo's initial basic attack on a target deals of target's current Health bonus physical damage (up to 1000 bonus damage). This effect cannot occur on the same target more than once every 6 seconds. '''Telephone Pole Q (电线杆) Cooldown: '14/13/12/11/10 seconds '''Mana Cost: '- '''Active - '''Shizuo swings his telephone pole in a fan-shaped area, dealing 55/90/125/160/195 + Bonus AD physical damage. For each hit of enemy's basic attacks on Shizuo, reduces the cooldown of this skill by 0.5 seconds. '''Vigor W (身体) Cooldown: '14/13/12/11/10 seconds '''Mana Cost: '- '''Active - '''Shizuo creates a shield that can absorb 75/125/175/225/275 + of Shizuo's maximum Health damage and lasts for 4 seconds. Within the shield's duration, he also gains 10/15/20/25/30 bonus Armor and 10/15/20/25/30 bonus Magic Resist. After the shield broke or the duration is over, the bonus Armor and bonus Magic Resist still remain for 2.5 seconds. '''Vending Machine E (售货机) Cooldown: '16/15/14/13/12 seconds '''Mana Cost: '- '''Active - '''Shizuo throws the vending machine to the target location, inflicting 75/115/155/195/235 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit and reducing their Movement Speed by 15%/20%/25%/30%/35% for 2.5 seconds. '''Headbutt R (头槌) Cooldown: '105/90/75 seconds '''Mana Cost: '- '''Passive - '''Shizuo charges toward a target enemy unit, knocking all enemies along the way, stunning the target for 1 second and dealing 200/300/400 + AD physical damage to the target. => '''Dustiness Ford Lalatina Crusader (十字骑士) Passive - '''Improves overall defense of Lalatina but reduces her offensive power in exchange. Each time Lalatina's level is increased, she permanently gains 1 bonus Armor, 1 bonus Magic Resist, and 10 bonus Health. In exchange for her excellent defense, the damage dealt by Lalatina's basic attacks is reduced by 20% for an entire game. '''Taunt Q (嘲讽) Cooldown: '''10 seconds '''Mana Cost: '''45/50/55/60/65 Mana '''Active - '''Lalatina uses her skill '''Decoy to taunt all nearby enemies to attack her, dealing 60/100/140/180/220 + AP magic damage to all nearby enemies, forcing them to attack Lalatina for 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2 seconds, and granting 20/40/60/80/100 bonus Armor to Lalatina for 4 seconds. Crash W (冲撞) Cooldown: '''12/11/10/9/8 seconds '''Mana Cost: '''50/55/60/65/70 Mana '''Active - '''Lalatina charges in the specified direction, she stops upon reaching the maximum charge range or hitting the first enemy on the traveling path, dealing 60/105/150/195/240 + AD physical to the target hit and stunning the target for 1 second. '''Counter E (反弹) Cooldown: '- '''Mana Cost: '- '''Passive - '''Each time Lalatina receives a hit from basic attacks, there is a 30% chance to counter the attack by swing her blade once, dealing 40/80/120/160/200 + AD + Armor physical damage to all nearby enemies. This skill can't trigger more than once within 0.25 seconds. Every 4th basic attacks of Lalatina, This skill always has a 100% chance to trigger once. '''Dustiness Blade (A Strike Passed Down From The Ancestors of The Dustiness Family) R (王国之怀刃祖传斩) Cooldown: '''55/45/35 seconds '''Mana Cost: '''80/90/100 Mana '''Active - '''Lalatina uses her ultimate sword technical to decapitate the target, instantly killing the target enemy hero that has Health below 250/400/500 + of Lalatina's maximum Health otherwise this skill will deal 100/125/150 + AP magic damage and stun the target for 1 second instead. Upon successfully killing the target with this skill, Lalatina gains 50% bonus Movement Speed that lasts for 3 seconds. => '''Amakusa Shirou Tokisada Revelation (启示) Passive - '''Amakusa's basic attacks increase his Attack Speed by 4% and Movement Speed by 4%, stacking up to 10 times for 4 seconds. '''Left Arm - Foundation of Heaven's Blessing (Left Hand - Xanadu Matrix) Q (左腕·天惠基盘) Cooldown: '''16/15/14/13/12 seconds '''Mana Cost: '''20 Mana '''Passive - '''Amakusa modifies his attack to be effective against mystical opponents, making each of his basic attacks deal 11/22/33/44/55 + AD bonus magic damage while burning the target's Mana by 18/24/30/36/42 + AP Mana (targets without Mana is not affected by Mana burnt). '''Active - '''Upon activation, each of Amakusa's basic attacks deal of Amakusa's Attack Damage damage to all enemy units around the primary target in a cone-shaped area with 450 splash range, the effect lasts for 5 seconds. The splash damage can also be affected by attack effects such as critical strike, life steal, on-hit effects, skill effects, and item effects. Clicking this skill again will toggle off this skill effect. '''Right Arm - Wickedness Predation (Right Hand - Evil Eater) W (右腕·恶逆捕食) Cooldown: '''12/11/10/9/8 seconds '''Mana Cost: '''70 Mana '''Active - '''Amakusa instantly moves (teleports) to the target location and deploys a magic shield on himself that can absorb 50/100/150/200/200 + AP magic damage upon arrival for 1.5 seconds. '''Dual Arm Zero-Order Convergence (Twin Arm - Big Crunch) E (双腕·零次集束) Cooldown: '''30/28.5/27/25.5/24 seconds '''Mana Cost: '''80 Mana '''Passive - '''Amakusa's vast knowledge about magecraft grants him an advantage against mystical opponents, increasing his resistance to magic damage by 16%/24%/32%/40%/40%. '''Active - '''Amakusa activates his noble phantasm '''Dual Arm Zero-Order Convergence, he instantly becomes immune to all crowd controls for 2 seconds. Baptism Rite R (洗礼咏唱) Cooldown: '80/70/60 seconds '''Mana Cost: '- '''Passive - '''Amakusa uses the church form of magecraft '''Baptism Rite to purify the targeted unit, dealing 250/400/250 + AP + of target's AP magic damage and stunning the target for 0.1/0.2/0.3 seconds. Half of this skill damage is dealt on surrounding enemies. ---- Reworked Heroes *All reworked heroes are temporarily unavailable after the update. The official team will revise them as soon as possible and will release them immediately after they have been done. New Hero *Hero Card - Nymph available for 45 Diamonds on 30th April 2019 at 6.00 PM. New Skin *Frankenstein's Skin Card - Swimsuit Frankenstein (泳装) available for 198 Diamonds on 30th April 2019 at 6.00 PM. *Heiwajima Shizuo's Skin Card - Priest Shizuo (神职者) available for 118 Diamonds on 30th April 2019 at 6.00 PM. *Amakusa Shirou Tokisada's Skin Card - Shimabara Rebellion Amakusa (岛原之乱) available for 69 Diamonds on 30th April 2019 at 6.00 PM. *Black Rock Shooter's Skin Card - Black Knight Artoria (黑暗骑士) available for 198 Diamonds on 30th April 2019 at 6.00 PM. VIP Hero *Saigyouji Yuyuko available for 500 VIP Points after the update. Artifact Package Special Offer *All Artifact Luxury Packages are available between 30th April 2019 ~ 8th May 2019. ---- New UI *The new UI is now available, there are currently 2 styles that can be switched at Options => Game Setting => Interface Switching (界面切换). Login Music *Changed to Sora no Otoshimono 1st Opening Theme Song - Ring My Bell (by blue drops). Optimization *Optimized the skill description of Black Rock Shooter. *Optimized part of the animation of Izayoi Miku's skin Shining Girl Miku. *Optimized the Little Kirito. *Optimized the Jashin-chan. Synthesizing System *The Synthetic Event: Title Card - Shinra Soldier and Title Card - Sword Art Online available between 28th April 2019 - 6th May 2019. *The Synthetic Event: Sword Art Online - Dao (can be exchanged up to 2 characters) available between 28th April 2019 - 6th May 2019. ---- *Fixed an issue wherein the skill indicator of '''''Absolute Suppression E didn't match its actual range. *Fixed an issue wherein Black Rock Shooter couldn't move for a short period of time after casting Giant Photon Cannon R. *Fixed an issue wherein Rose Branch Bow (Eternal Battlefield) didn't extend the duration of the Movement Speed debuff from World of Miracle W. ---- ----